


角色扮演

by milkteawithsugar



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, all堂 - Freeform, 四堂, 饼四堂, 饼堂 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkteawithsugar/pseuds/milkteawithsugar
Summary: > 三人行。从精神到实质皆为三人行。体位如题> 三观清奇。饼四/饼堂/四堂 皆相亲相爱。介意者慎入> 全文1W2，滴滴占4K，涉及双龙情节> 现实背景，但相关情节大部分为臆想，勿上升真人> > 相关系列文《等边三角》见合集。
Relationships: 曹鹤阳/孟鹤堂, 朱云峰/孟鹤堂, 朱云峰/曹鹤阳
Kudos: 28





	角色扮演

0

竹外桃花三两枝，春江水暖鸭先知。  
爷们感情好不好，问问……问问鸟。

鸟说：……孟孟！孟孟！我们要孟孟！

烧云饼和四漂亮表示，他们的鸟说的是真的！

1

话说这情侣相处总免不了磕磕绊绊。  
更何况这个情侣组合里面有三个人。

自打五队的队长和副队长跟七队队长捅破了窗户纸在一起之后，他们的分歧首先就出现在相处时间的不够上。

多角暗恋，一朝得手，干柴烈火，爱得发烧，正是想要没日没夜地腻乎在一起的阶段，这一个小小小小的要求在烧饼和曹鹤阳当初热恋那会儿完全不是问题——毕竟天时地利人和，台上台下家里家外几乎没让俩人浪出火星子来，可同样的诉求在孟鹤堂这里却完全行不通。

为什么。

第一，孟鹤堂不是烧饼和曹鹤阳的搭档。第二，孟鹤堂的搭档是周九良。第三，孟鹤堂和周九良是真的开始火了。

俗话说，半大小子气死老子。烧老师和四老师在此之前从未想过有朝一日自己也能和这句话挂上钩。

队长上任三把火，正是重整河山打山头儿的关键时期，孟鹤堂本人这么多年为了这方舞台付了多少苦熬了多少罪大家都看在眼里，所以好容易有了这样的机会，也是草根儿里立起来的饼四两人当然也是全力支持，支持他们的孟孟磨新活，支持他们的孟孟泡小园子跑助演，支持他们的孟孟多和周九良找感觉，支持他们的孟孟把周九良从宿舍接到自己家里……他妈的最后这一条他俩本来是真的不支持啊，但是，他们的孟孟坚持说，“周宝宝在宿舍住着不方便”。

日。  
难道周九良搬过来就方便了吗？

孤男寡男，这不就是传说中的同居？

周九良对孟鹤堂有没有雏鸟情节咱不知道也不敢问，但孟鹤堂对周九良那大写加粗的雏鸟的老父亲情节却是明明白白全社皆知。

所以，就在饼四堂三个人才开始尝到爱情的甜蜜的时候，无情的现实却阻隔了他们。烧云饼和四漂亮一方面明明白白地知道自己有个娇娇软软的新媳妇，想吃吃不着，另一方面还得鼎力支持自己的新媳妇和别的男人同居……怎么细想起来这么不是滋味呢？

比如说有一天。

“孟孟，这个周末回我那头儿好不好？都俩星期没见了。”朱云峰趁着一个自己不用攒底、而孟鹤堂又来小园子上班的日子特意来堵人，要不是怕粉丝看见不好，他都能直接掀帘子上台把人扛走。

“……唔，这周啊，这周……”孟鹤堂边解着大褂盘扣边低着头琢磨，水汪汪的大眼睛朝着情郎的方向飘一眼又飘一眼，里面的娇羞几乎都要把对方的心给泡酥了，打从身后却突然钻出个小卷毛来很没眼力见儿地杵一边：“孟哥，你这周末有事吗？”“……这周，这周，没什么事哈哈——”孟鹤堂只能打岔，再留给烧饼一个别当着孩子说这些咱们回头再聊的眼神，然后，然后就没有然后了。

再比如说又有一天。

“小孟，这两天怎么样？顺过点儿劲了吗？来哥哥这边待两天，哥哥帮你捋捋好不好？”曹鹤阳窝在沙发里捧着个平板跟孟鹤堂视频，正事没聊几句小肚子那块就开始存起一团火，屏幕那头的乖孟孟按惯例穿着他的豆绿色纯棉小背心，细长的脖子溜直的肩，两根白胳膊骨肉匀停，唯有圆鼓鼓的胸脯那块蓄着上半身仅有的丰腴，鼓胀胀地把纯棉贴身的布料撑起两座小山包……所以曹鹤阳也顾不上再道貌岸然兄友弟恭了，“捋捋”这两个字出口的时候舌头几乎没在嘴里系个扣，任谁听了都得怀疑他要捋的东西到底是什么。

屏幕里的孟鹤堂手托着下巴正要回答，小脸红红的十分可人。可正在这个节骨眼上身后卫生间的门却开了，一个光着膀子腰里系着块浴巾的大小伙子突然从里面钻了出来，“孟哥，沐浴露用完了……”再然后曹鹤阳便眼睁睁地看着他皮光肉滑的小孟和基本没穿衣服的周九良一起钻进了储藏间。

日。  
他爷爷的是可忍孰不可忍啊！！！

所以饼四目前的第一大任务变成了撺掇孟鹤堂搬过来和他俩一起住。  
哪怕一三五还去管那个气死人的半大小子，二四六日再归他俩呢。

而孟鹤堂他对于这一要求是似乎想类乎想，似想同意又似不大想同意，原本就存在他心里没翻过去的第三者的阴影和负罪感又开始冒头，更何况这一旦搬过去就形同于在熟人面前公开了，七队队长的心理素质并不如常人看到的那么好，实际上他反而比一般人还要心思重一些，因此，这一来二去的，三个人因为这点事儿反而闹得生分了。

正好这个时候孟鹤堂带着周九良又开始接德云三宝的商演，时不时地便要往外地跑，这俩人一个对感情生活往前走一步这件事情心存恐惧，另一个对自己的搭档马上便要和别人更亲了这个现实有心逃避，于是烧饼和曹鹤阳的身份到最后居然有点儿类似不受欢迎的后爹x2，真的，真的挺憋屈。

2

夜深了，孟鹤堂刚刚结束完演出，回到主办方安排的酒店。  
澡也洗好了衣服也换过了，可房间的吹风机却怎么也摁不着。若是照着往常他肯定直接去隔壁找周九良吹去了，可要去不去的档口心里突然想起前几天曹鹤阳跟自己提的那句，“孟儿，记住我俩才是你男人”——所以触到门把手的指尖蓦地收回，软乎乎的腮帮子深吸一口气鼓起来，一转身又进了浴室把浴巾扣到脑袋上擦。

浴室里暖黄色的灯光融融，照在刚出浴的男青年身上很有点锦上添花的意思。

发尾上的卷曲，眼角处的红润，锁骨上的阴影，被浴袍带子系得窄窄的腰身。

——“小孟，你真好看。”  
记忆里面一个破锣嗓子突然冒一句，伴随着这一句到来的还有一些些羞耻的画面。孟鹤堂是知道自己皮相好的，如今谈了恋爱免不了就更在意一些。大眼睛穿过毛巾和碎发的空隙望着镜子里的自己，脑子里不禁就开始想象若是他的……男人们，看到自己这个样子会如何如何，想着想着腿就有点站不住的感觉，于是索性也不擦头发了，踩着拖鞋踢踏踢踏地回到床上去够他的手机，打开微信，置顶有一个群聊，群组人数是3。

上一波聊天记录是前一天的互道晚安。

再上一波还是互道晚安。

欲言又止的互道晚安有好多天。

孟鹤堂搂紧了被子把聊天记录狂往上划拉，万花筒一样的界面刷刷刷地滚了好一会儿才停下来，映入眼帘的是大上个礼拜的这个时候，三个人在群里十分幼稚地玩你画我猜，谁猜错了就脱一件衣服发一张自拍。

“……你画的这是啥玩意儿啊饼哥！你的技术太差了！我…我猜不出来！我不玩了！”  
那个时候的他捧着手机羞恼地娇嗔，身上输得只剩两件贴身的衣服了。也是他傻不啦叽，居然就中了两只大尾巴狼的圈套，毕竟对面那两个人的画技是天生的差，而他画画的本事却是实打实地练过，最终结果就是那边的两位还是衣冠禽兽，而他这边已经是案板上的鱼肉。

“哎哎哎！耍赖皮可不行啊！”  
“赶紧的！赶紧的！愿赌服输啊！”  
对面的两个人还在一条接着一条语音地催他，间或还穿插两个贱兮兮的表情包。明明可以反驳回去的，但当时的他就是中了蛊一般地拽着背心的下沿把那点布料兜头拽了下来，更单手举着手机颤巍巍地按照对方的指示把该拍的不该拍的都拍了个遍，然后夹着腿喘着气一张张地摁了发送。

再接下来就是长达一个多小时的一段视频通话。  
孟鹤堂的脑子在这段时间里被忽悠成了一团浆糊，一边盯着屏幕那边的两个人滚在一起一边迷迷糊糊地也褪掉了最后的那条小裤|衩。曹鹤阳直着脖子shen|吟，嘴里仍没忘了抓紧吩咐他的小孟把镜头往下面对一点，近一点再近一点，腿打开，他想看。朱云峰骑上去的时候孟鹤堂这边的小东西已经颤巍巍地戳着屏幕几欲喷发，可坏心眼的老队长偏要命令，不许碰前面，靠后面来，若是敢前面出来他这边就要身子底下的四老师好看……

……嗯啊——  
孟鹤堂夹着被子从回忆里挣脱，身上又薄薄得出了一层汗。凌晨时酒店里孤零零的自我抚慰之后总是更加的空虚，孟鹤堂直着眼睛下意识地继续滑动手机屏幕，重新找回焦距的视线范围内，聊天记录却是越来越短了。

饼哥说，别找借口，小孟。

四哥也说，记住谁才是你男人。

可是事情能这么简单吗？生活不是闯关游戏，他孟鹤堂也并不是来去无牵挂的一个人。爱情的甜蜜如此惹人心折，他的的确确爱那两个人爱得发疯，甚至恨不能直接死在他俩的床上——可之后呢，在激|情不再的以后呢？那么多双眼睛都在看着他，九良的，队员的，师父的，干爹的，而孟鹤堂已经二十九岁了，再不是简简单单地靠皮相就能引着小姑娘们尖叫的年纪了，难道粉丝会一直陪着他吗？

他们俩会一直陪着他吗？

有朝一日他丑了呢？松了呢？

人这一生中需要扮演很多种角色，儿子，兄长，徒弟，知己，朋友，队长，还有舞台上的大明星。执子之手与子偕老的剧本里并没写过三个人，毕竟他才是后来的那个，待到一切归于平淡，留给他的角色还能有多少，孟鹤堂他不敢想。

3

飞机落地以后的第一时间孟鹤堂先是打开手机看了看总队长发过来的日程表，烧饼和曹鹤阳有外地的专场演出，应该已经在路上了，和他预估的一样，心里有一点失落但不明显，无非是在微信里本来要输入的“我回来啦❤”变成了“加油，一路平安❤”。

“知道啦，小孟乖乖的(oﾟ▽ﾟ)o ”  
“好好休息，等咱们回来(ﾉ´▽｀)ﾉ♪”

两个人的回复几乎同时抵达，嗡嗡的手机震动音好像心跳的频率，孟鹤堂的嘴角又开始牵出一个甜蜜的弧度，眼睛里的清波是柔软的，这一点任谁也忽视不了。  
本来并肩而行的周九良迟疑地错后了半步，嘴唇微张，欲言又止。

经纪人已经联系好了司机等着，上车以后孟鹤堂下意识地便先提醒搭档系好安全带，接着随口问，“九良，晚上咱们吃什么呀，可以顺便去超市”，声音未落就被经纪人抢了话头，“孟哥，郭老师刚吩咐了，让您直接去玫瑰园……”

商务车里的气氛有一刹那的凝滞。

“为什么？发生什么了？”周九良第一个坐不住了，有点惊惶地将头挤到前排座椅中间，“就叫孟哥一个人吗？师父，师父他——”  
“具体什么事我也不知道。”经纪人只是摇了摇头，语气里带着明显的担忧，“也不知是不是听谁说了什么……”这个什么是什么，作为孟鹤堂身边最亲近的几个人，他们彼此都心知肚明。

该来的总会来的。虽然没想到会来的这么快。  
虽然孟鹤堂心里并没有想好一会儿要如何应对，但情绪却十分坦然，大不了跪吧，又不是没跪过。

“……孟哥！”周九良扳着半开的车窗户喊，“别人的看法你都不要在意，无论你想做什么，我都是站你这边的！”  
“谢了。”孟鹤堂朝着远去的车尾灯挥了挥胳膊，他到底想做什么呢，其实他也并不知晓。什么是对，什么是错，前面的路在何方，自己的心又在期盼着什么，通通都隔着一片密密麻麻的罗网。

去见师父也好。此时此刻的孟鹤堂仿佛又变成了当年那个被问到要不要学说相声的愣小子。师父见过人生百态，师父经过世态炎凉，他所困惑的、迷惘的、纠结的、挣扎的，于师父来看也许不过是小事一桩，孟鹤堂需要一个过来人的意见，哪怕，哪怕——

“来啦，坐。”郭德纲说。  
依然是紫砂壶里泡着君山毛尖儿，仿佛爷俩儿对坐着商量新成立一个七队的事情就是昨天。

“师父。”孟鹤堂乖乖地坐下，手指并拢放在两膝上，腰杆子挺得溜直，这是谁也替不来的少时的功底，任是唱念做打都透着旁人没有的精神劲儿，也正是这股子精神劲儿，打动了当年的郭德纲——这是一只他盼着能成角儿的名符其实的头鹤。

“小孟。按理今天这话不该我和你说。但你干爹气得狠了，所以如今这个局面，还是为师问你一句真心话。”  
“师父——”孟鹤堂战战兢兢就要往地上出溜，但被郭德纲及时拦住了，“先别忙着跪……昨天晚上烧饼和曹鹤阳俩人已来我这儿跪了半宿。”话音落地的瞬间孟鹤堂已是骇得红了眼睛。

“师父，你，你别怪他俩，他俩也不是成心的，那天是我喝醉了，是我，是我——”说着说着还是挣扎着跪了下来，孟鹤堂来之前在心里想过的千万种圆融又妥帖的说辞在此刻原地蒸发，他怕了他慌了，更埋怨那两个人怎么瞒着他？如今他也不想求师父给指什么路了，他自己怎么着都成，但饼哥与四哥在他心里有着超于情人的更高的意义，他不能，他绝不能，不能因为一己之私误了他们俩。

可郭德纲只是面无表情地盯着地上的孟鹤堂一言不发。  
今日的这个话要从何说起，其实他也没什么头绪。按说他虽与孟鹤堂担了师徒的情谊，但到底也比不得儿徒与爱徒亲近，更何况中间还隔了个恨铁不成钢的谦儿哥。

“……他俩跪了半宿，求为师给你们仨做个见证。”郭德纲无奈地晃了晃头又叹了口气。

“说是你们仨以后要一起过日子了，本想着去国外弄个手续，但又一细想，咱们自己家人的事情哪用得着老外来承认。烧饼算是我的儿徒，曹鹤阳也是我看着长起来的，俩人一辈子的人际关系全在德云社，所以他俩也不求别人能认，只求在为师这里，能给你们仨办一场。”

……什么办一场？  
孟鹤堂怔怔地跪在地上，耳朵里嗡嗡的，师父说的话好似听见了又好似没听懂。

“说起来这也不是他俩第一回跪我。也就四五年前的光景，也是他俩，说是要在一起了，师父答应就答应，不答应他俩也不在乎，真是挺血性的孩子，年轻气盛嘛，有了彼此旁的都可以不顾。而如今长大了，想得多了，倒是有了想要护着捧着的宝贝了，不但想要在一起，还想要好好在一起，想着要点什么仪式，想着要别人承认。”

郭德纲略顿了顿，然后稳稳地端了一杯茶举到徒弟的眼前。

“当师父的前日已经应承了他俩，所以如今就来问你一句话。小孟，若是你不愿意，他俩已向师父保证以后还做你的哥哥，你若是愿意……那就接了这杯茶，师父给你们选一个日子张罗！”

4

曹鹤阳打从机场出来开始右眼皮就一个劲儿地狂跳。  
其实他是不同意烧老师这个不成攻便成路人的办法的，还偏要卡在出差前一晚的这个节骨眼，很有种落跑新郎的赶脚。

“成不成啊，再把小孟给吓跑了。”曹鹤阳第二十二次把眼镜拿下来边擦边说，“……爱当人哥哥你自己去当，我可还是要当老公的。”  
“不成也得成好不好，小孟这人太被动，不给他逼上一逼，他且得拿着周宝宝这个借口躲咱俩躲到周九良结婚你知道不？”朱云峰坐在副驾驶上焦虑地抖腿，恨不能直接打电话问问师父到底忽悠得怎么样了，但近乡情怯，他又不太敢。

就这么一边埋怨一边忐忑，两个人扽着行李箱回到了家。钥匙开门进玄关换鞋，也是之前演出带路上连轴转了三天有点蒙圈了，一时间没有反应过来，直到坐到沙发上正要琢磨先干什么好了才突然意识到，咦！怎么回事！老子吹了那么些天的气球呢？彩带呢？拉花呢？

默契感十足的五队队长和副队长同时从沙发上一跃而起一蹦三尺高，完了，是不是婚房没布置成，倒让小孟先给发现了？毕竟俩人在动了和人家同居的心思的第一天就交了钥匙了。

意识到这一点的曹鹤阳的第一反应就是打死烧饼这个龟孙儿。

“烧大饼我日你大爷！我就说不行不行！小孟本来就爱多心，得一点点儿缓着来！就你偏要着急，都怪你都怪你！”一面说一面抱枕纸巾遥控器扔了人一脑袋。

烧饼也是委屈得什么一样，但又不能认真还手，毕竟是常年健身房泡出来的沙包大的拳头，一时间只得蹲在地上双手抱头咧着大嘴干嚎，“那你也没拦着我嘛！你打我有什么用！你还打我！欺负人你——”

两人正在客厅中间撕成一团，场面眼瞅着就要失去控制，可就在这个紧要关头，门锁却微不可察地咔咔响了两下。曹鹤阳耳朵好使所以立马摁住了烧饼原地不动，俩人大气儿也不敢出地瞪着大门，心想这又是哪里来的小偷光天化日撬门来了？然而门外的这个小偷不但没有撬开门，反而连转两圈钥匙给嘎嘎反锁上了。

？？？什么智障？

“……咦？怎么，拧不开呢？也让我，搞坏了吗？”  
耳朵贴着防盗门烧饼和曹鹤阳居然听到了一个让他俩朝思暮想的声音。

哎妈呀！  
送上门了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！

心跳速度立时翻了一番儿的两位情哥哥几乎要原地表演一个钻天猴，然后说时迟那时快十分心有灵犀地同时轻手轻脚地钻进了旁边的卫生间门后贴墙根儿藏了起来，就在他俩听到门外的那个小傻瓜又开始反向转锁的下一秒。

咔咔，咔咔咔……咔咔，咔，咔，咔咔？  
来回来去大约拧了三个以上来回吧，这扇防盗效果未知但防兔子确实好使的大门终于被人鼓捣开了。

孟鹤堂一手拉着他半人多高的行李箱，一手抱着好些鲜花和皱纹纸一类的东西一蹭一蹭地拱进了门。小脸红扑扑的，鼻子尖上还带着点儿汗。心里想着趁着爷们儿都不在先装饰一下客厅吧，身体已经毫无防备地背对着卫生间弯下腰来找拖鞋。过于宽松的卫衣顺着光滑的后背倒滑上去，正露出又细又白的一截柳腰，深黑色纹身十分惹人地啃过脊椎线直长到若隐若现的腰|窝里头，再往下就是弧线惹|火的紧身牛仔裤。内|裤大约是浅蓝色的，因着主人塌腰撅|胯的姿势而显出一圈撩人的边……  
你说说这人怎么就能这么不吃教训呢？门缝里的六只眼睛（镜）闪着盈盈的绿光。  
本来还想先谈谈情的，但眼下看起来也没有必要了。

不忍了忍不了了！一二三！两个人哐一声踹开了卫生间门，一个冲到大门口三两下反锁了房门，一个奔到人身后二话不说就把这不听话的小情人大头朝下扛上了肩。

“……救，欸？饼，饼哥？”  
孟鹤堂晕头晕脑地脸怼在朱云峰后背的嘎达肉上，彩虹条条的小花袜子很无助地垂在对方的胳膊底下扑腾。

“孟鹤堂，孟祥辉，知道进来这个门就别想走了吗？”  
朱云峰咬着后槽牙把人仰面朝天地掼到松软的大床上，又弓着腰骑上去摁牢了两只手。孟鹤堂期期艾艾地刚想回应，整个上半身又被刚爬上床头的曹鹤阳扦住了胳肢窝倒拖进怀里，凶狠的深吻随之而来，连舌根带喉咙口的软筋都被人舔得发麻。

“还跑不跑了？再敢敷衍我俩，操死你懂不懂？”曹鹤阳啃着孟兔子的下嘴唇恶狠狠地说了句脏话。

“不，不跑了嘛，我，我拿了行李了——”孟鹤堂眨巴着大眼睛撒娇一般地哼唧，然后又被两人夹在中间没头没脑地乱亲，躲了一张嘴还有一张嘴，从耳孔到鼻尖都被裹到了舌头里，缠得他几乎要喘不过气来。

“……宽大处理！！请求宽大处理！”孟鹤堂受不住地在舔舐的间歇里反复求饶。

“行，宽大处理你！”烧饼悉悉索索地扯开了孟鹤堂的裤腰带，“——我俩操死你。”

5

没有什么矛盾是操一顿不能解决的，如果不能解决，那就两个人一起操。

孟鹤堂并没有料到他会迎面撞上两头饿狼——他的本意是趁着人出差来拯救这个品味堪忧的“婚房”的，所以就什么都没来得及准备，早餐还吃了一个韭菜盒子，连内裤的图案都是毫无情趣的海绵宝宝。

不过那也不重要了，因为他的内裤根本连见光的机会都没有就和牛仔裤一齐扒下来卷吧卷吧扔到了床底。上半身的跨栏小背心倒是还留着，不过那也全是为着别人的恶趣味——想要“捋捋”那儿想得快疯了的曹鹤阳此时此刻正扑在孟鹤堂的两座小山包上舔吮，隔着一层薄薄的布料，一会儿嘬进去狎弄一会儿又吐出来磨蹭，丰沛的唾液留在上面很快就将那片位置湿出了两个圆，一边一个，再加上敏感的支棱起来的两颗小点点，乍看上去很有种产乳play的感觉，羞得孟鹤堂扭着肩膀就想把前胸藏起来。

“……四哥，呜啊——，脱了，脱了……”  
孟鹤堂脑袋扎在曹鹤阳的肩窝里小声地恳求，背心那里都被舔透了，带着点儿纹理的布料箍在软柔的胸肉处实在是难熬，说不出是难受还是舒服，关键还显得特别淫荡。

“脱什么，又不妨碍，你想要的话四哥也都能摸着。”  
曹鹤阳只是故意曲解怀里人的意思，唇舌暂时由湿漉漉的胸口上移至锁骨，两只手却是紧跟着就从背心的下摆钻了进去，英雄救美似的解救了被布料研磨得发痒的乳尖，又把那两粒肉乎乎的小东西放进了掌心来回爱抚。

“呀啊——等，等一下……我，嗯！”  
孟鹤堂微张着小嘴满面通红地躲着他的四哥，近在咫尺的背心里不停起伏的两手的轮廓却清晰可见。好像先是小巧的乳晕，一会儿又是脆弱的乳孔，长着薄茧的指尖十分周到地揉弄，一圈又一圈，钻心的酥麻以后是磨人的酸痒——真的舒服……可又实在是害羞，软绵绵的上身欲拒还迎地扭过来又扭过去，不但躲不开反而摸得更厉害了，腰部以下酸酸软软地一点儿劲儿也使不上，正好落在另一个人的手心。

朱云峰单手掰开了孟鹤堂的膝盖挤进了对方的两腿之间，另一只手拧开了一管润滑便没头没脑地摁出一大堆涂在股缝里，大概憋得实在狠了，甚至连那软管的尖嘴都怼进了穴口硬挤了好几下，熟红色的小嘴吃不下地挤出一两点粘腻，亮晶晶的全糊在边缘的褶皱上，一轮一轮地绽开一点红透的缝隙又马上羞涩地收紧，勾得烧饼恨不能下一秒就直接换真家伙干进去。

“——热，有点热，饼哥，啊……奇怪……”压在身子底下的宝贝忽然抖着大腿挣扎，可没坚持几下又被细细的瓶嘴搅弄着软了身体。“乖孟孟，哥哥一会儿就喂你大粗萝卜吃。”烧饼安抚着不安翕动的蜜口温柔地说，可等到把小瓶子拿出来的时候才后知后觉地发现，妈呀拿错了，这管东西的作用好像不止是润滑……不过也不要紧了，反正早晚他的小逃犯都得把这些好玩意享受一遍。他也有的是精力，无论是怒火还是欲火都来势汹汹，接下来的两三天他们都没什么行程，所以，因此，就是说，他将有充足的时间去灌满他香甜可口的小乖乖。

曹鹤阳斜倚在床头把孟鹤堂面朝外擎到他的怀里躺下，两手仍然穿在后者的小背心里急轻忽重地揉弄。烧老师浑身发烫地俯在两人的上方开始揉着孟鹤堂的股间，过量的啫喱状液体腻在他的掌心里咕叽咕叽地响，没一会儿就感觉到敏感的会阴处开始硬硬地贴着他的手抽搐。他的孟孟憋不住了，他也忍不了了，所以他紧接着便捣入了自己最长的中指。许久未曾有异物造访的后穴因着神秘润滑的催化已经有了不同寻常的热度，朱云峰不容功夫地便开始一寸寸地挑弄，另一只手也配合着摸上了对方挺立的性器，透明的前液早就止不住地从铃口里流了出来。

“呜，慢一点，饼哥…不习惯……四哥，四哥！”  
孟鹤堂喘息着软在四只手中间不住地摇头，除了三个月前山顶醉酒之后的那次，至今他还未真刀真枪地和两个人同时弄过。

“没事，孟儿，一会儿就习惯了……”  
“以后都习惯了，以后都咱们仨一起睡啊……”  
一前一后两个同样宠溺的声音贴着他说，再接下来他的舌头又不知落入了谁的嘴里。

不知何时托着孟鹤堂的曹鹤阳也脱光了下半身，热度和硬度都十分可观的那根东西正从后面挺到了孟鹤堂的两股中间。朱云峰楔在小穴里的两指一会儿旋转着摇动一会儿又弯曲着撑开，“喜欢不喜欢？先让小四上你好不好？”果不其然下一秒裹着自己手指的腔肉便开始一阵一阵兴奋地绞紧，热情得让烧饼都有点嫉妒，于是在又添了一根手指的同时，也把孟鹤堂濒临极限的那根东西含进了嘴里。

“咿——呜呜，不行，不要，要到了……饼哥！…四哥……”  
孟鹤堂哭喘着抖着腰想要逃离，湿得一塌糊涂的肉屁股来回来去地拱在他身后曹鹤阳的大胯上。

“没事，孟儿，想出来就出来，跟我俩这儿没什么不可以。”  
曹鹤阳抽出了小背心里的双手改为扳住孟鹤堂的大腿，不但把下面分得更开，更摁牢了对方的身体方便烧饼的嘬弄。

一分钟也似一小时般漫长。

根本并不住汹涌的精液压力的尿道口已经被完全舔开，敏感到连平时自渎都不敢多碰的柱筋也被找出来重重地刮搔。后穴里的敏感点早就被戳到了，整条甬道不知为何好像钻进了千万只蚂蚁一般痒得厉害，而曹鹤阳偏偏还要咬着耳垂不停歇地诱哄：“高潮了没？小孟是不是快高潮了？”——过于激烈的快感和堪比小电影般狂乱的场景冲击着孟鹤堂摇摇欲坠的神志，白白嫩嫩的两只小手丫无助地来回推拒，既推不动老公的胳膊也拦不下老公的嘴。

——艹。  
曹鹤阳哑着嗓子爆了句粗口。  
然后在孟鹤堂断断续续喷发的同时贯穿了他。

“呀啊……四，等，别……”  
正在顶峰处颠簸的小兔子完全跪不住，还好朱云峰很有先见之明地撑住了对方。二把刀的四老师一旦红缨枪出鞘便开始往死了顶他的小孟，所以烧饼顺势后坐到床上，先捞着孟鹤堂的细胳膊拢到自己的肩头环住了，再托着对方挺翘的臀部迎着曹鹤阳的频率往后面撞。

“……热，呜呜呜，胀，为什么……不行了……”  
被两个老公夹在中间的孟鹤堂昏头昏脑地哭，他还不知道是下面被涂了过量的有催情效用的润滑剂开始生效了。

“孟儿，你真可爱！哥哥好爱你！”  
成就感爆棚的曹鹤阳只剩下颠来倒去地土味情话，十分上瘾的两手又重新掏进了他最爱的小背心。

眼巴巴瞅着两个爱人玩到起飞的烧饼只觉得心头邪火乱冒，他的脑子里突然有个大胆的想法，于是他按捺不住地腾出一只手去摸孟鹤堂与曹鹤阳汁水淋漓的相接之处。  
估计是前期扩张的充分并且受方也极度情动的关系，蜜花的入口处的嫩肉软嘟嘟的接受性良好，即便是上位者技巧全无地莽撞侵入，依然能条件反射地在插入的瞬间放松，在抽出的瞬间吸紧。更何况还恰巧用了助兴的东西……朱云峰的眸色瞬间转暗，紧接着他便隔着他的小兔子按住了曹鹤阳不停耸动的身体——

……一起。  
朱云峰轻轻说，然后他扣牢了孟鹤堂的窄胯便去揉那已经含了一根性器的小嘴。

“……咦？怎么？……哥？”  
正沉浸在甜蜜的疼爱里得趣的孟鹤堂懵懵地瞪着他泪汪汪的大眼，反正两个他都叫哥，索性一起叫了省劲。

“……放松孟儿，没事。”  
察觉了搭档用意的曹鹤阳继续揉捏着怀里人小巧软嫩的乳肉，同时存着巧劲儿龟头抵在敏感点的附近慢慢地画圈。

孟鹤堂不疑有他地放松了身体，并且偏过脑袋撒娇似的微张了嘴巴让四哥再来亲自己。虽然下面还是酥得很难熬，但缓一缓也挺好。毕竟高潮太快有点没面子，他还想再多让人疼一疼自己，再欺负多一点，再碰碰里面那里……才想到这里便觉得下面诡异地一酸，竟是又被塞进了一根手指。

“饼哥！……不行……不行的……”  
终于醒过闷儿来的孟鹤堂惊慌地推拒，但是体格本就悬殊的他根本不是两个人的对手。里面已有的那根性器早将他的那里撑得饱胀，再加一个进去怕不是他得死在床上。——我俩操死你，之前的戏语幽幽回荡在耳边，第二根手指又急吼吼地顶进来了，疼，酸，胀，麻，各种各样难以言喻的感觉潮水般凌迟着孟鹤堂的每一寸神经，之前本来就快喷发的性器顿时萎顿在腿根，浑身上下凡是能流水的器官全部湿漉漉地哭得可怜。  
曹鹤阳见状再一次掰过孟鹤堂地脸深情的吮吻，下身也抵在对方最欢喜的好地方小幅度地摇动。朱云峰一点一点地撬动着熟透了的穴口里面的空间，另一只手又把先前的那管润滑剂摸了过来，锥型的尖嘴轻轻地楔进一厘米，然后绕着他家小四的那根东西开始往内壁上一股一股地点。

好容易从麻痒的深渊里爬出来的孟鹤堂又开始哭得像只奶猫，“……不要，不要涂那个——”他的下身开始哆哆嗦嗦地乱摇，连着曹鹤阳也被高热又痉挛的穴肉夹出了一脑门子的汗。“……大饼你快一点，老子要被你搞射了！”  
“好了，好了，你俩忍着点儿啊！”朱云峰深吸了一口气又吐出来，仔仔细细地用手指再一次确认了一遍入口的接纳度后方缓缓跪直了身体。曹鹤阳心领神会地揽着孟鹤堂的胸膛把人提留得微微后仰，朱云峰紧跟着贴上来把孟兔子夹到他与四爷的中间。“孟儿，相信我，没事啊——”朱云峰又亲了亲孟鹤堂的嘴唇方抬起对方的一根大腿扛到肘弯，良好的柔韧性使得孟鹤堂的身体最大限度地向他的两个所有者敞开，他两眼放空地凝望着天花板无意识地哽咽，再然后一阵前所未有的胀痛便淹没了他。

“……呜！坏了……呜呜呜呜…疼！”  
孟鹤堂晃悠悠悬在半空的脚背一下子绷直了，大腿根处的筋肉一下下地抽搐，昭示着它的主人此时此刻有多难熬。  
“——孟儿，宝贝，好了，马上好了！”  
烧饼边哄人边咬着牙往上顶胯，最难进的蘑菇头已经挤进了多半个，他腾出一只手垫在底下瘙痒式得摩挲，还好还好，小嘴吃得紧紧的，没有破。

这个时候最难熬的其实是曹鹤阳。他在做攻一事上本就缺乏锻炼，之前又已经在亲亲小孟的身体里日了个爽。高热的颤抖的穴肉正自发地按摩着他的性器，朱云峰那很可观的一根还在紧蹭着自己往里楔，坚持到现在都没交代完全是大老公主义的骄傲作祟，曹鹤阳热汗出了一脑门，“好了吗？行了吗？快点！快点成不成？快点快点快点——”“好了好了好了！”烧饼一入到底，三个人同时解脱般地长出了一口气。

“孟儿，结婚好不好？明儿个就让师父给咱仨结婚！”  
烧饼抬手给孟鹤堂擦着怎么也流不完的眼泪。

“我爱你。我俩以后也一直这么爱你，好不好？”  
四漂亮心疼地捧着孟鹤堂的脸颊亲了又亲，自己的眼角也有点泛红。

孟鹤堂撑着两人的肩膀静静地缓了一会儿。脑子里走马灯一般闪过很多画面。

当人徒弟的时候他是努力上进的大乖乖。  
做人搭档的时候他是稳重可靠的老父亲。  
他还是队员们仰赖的好队长。  
他也是冉冉升起的大明星。

他有好多好多别人羡慕不来的角色。  
可此时此刻，在这样温暖而安全的怀抱里，他最想成为的，还是他所爱的两个人的最亲密的爱人。

“——操死我吧。”  
孟鹤堂喃喃地说，然后仰头拽掉了他的小背心。

乍闻此言的饼四二人竟痴呆般地愣了好几秒，才突然打开什么开关似的疯狂了起来。

如今之际再说什么都多余了，唯有最直接最原始的性，方是宣泄彼此磅礴爱意的最佳方式。烧火棍一样的两根性器争先恐后地在它们专属的肉鞘里面捣进捣出，脆弱的突起被欺负得厉害，又痛又爽的感觉催逼着孟鹤堂的小腹一阵阵地波动。他前面的肉棍虽然还是半硬不硬，但稀稀拉拉的半透明的前列腺液却是从未停过，“……坏了，呜，好像……要坏……”他一手搂着四哥脖子一手抱着饼哥的肩膀撒娇，换回来的只有更深入更刁钻更磨人的探索。

后来到底先坚持不住的是曹鹤阳。他先挺着腰把满腔的热情灌进了爱人的最深处，然后便赶紧退出来。烧饼还正干到兴头儿上，所以曹鹤阳体贴地把原本背对着他的孟兔子转了个个儿。孟兔子现在整个人都被干懵了干熟了，也不多问，直接老老实实地自己主动扑到他四哥怀里趴趴好，满是手指印的屁股条件反射地翘起来，乳白色的精液滑落腿根，就是大写的“欢迎光临”。

“小孟儿！哥哥来啦！”  
烧云饼喜滋滋地一个飞扑。

“呜——轻，轻一点……呜呜呜……”

德云社是一个其乐融融的大家庭。师哥从不欺负师弟。

6

第二天三个人当然没有结成婚。  
因为第二天三个人都没出卧室。

到了第三天有两个人能出卧室了，可是出来没多会儿就又回去了。

第四天当剩下那个人好容易也能出卧室了，整个客厅的装饰风格，早已重新回归了以前的刘老根大舞台。  
可又能怎么办呢，第三个人也跑不了。

主要是不敢跑。

后来，德云社班主选了个吉利的日子张罗了一众徒弟吃饭，席间特意整了个像模像样的新人交接仪式，由脸拉得比茄子都长的谦儿大爷亲手把干儿子领到两位小没良心的身边，然后再老大不情愿地跟班主一左一右地受了三个人的礼。  
诸位师兄弟们接受度良好，主要是老早就看出来了，除了愤愤不平的周九良在酒桌上对着饼四公然叫了两声“嫂子”。烧饼一时间想要脱下鞋打人，被孟鹤堂拦住了，说叫什么不吃饭啊，四漂亮也在一边挡着，说叫什么不上炕？

孟鹤堂正式开始了和烧饼与曹鹤阳丰富多彩的同居生活，要说后悔的时候也有，后悔的时候主要在床上、浴室和厨房。

后悔的时候占百分之七十。

另百分三十不后悔的时光偶尔三个人也玩点儿小游戏，比如，角色扮演。

毕竟相声演员。

“我们这个游戏的规则主要是每个人说一个设定，然后综合成一个故事，再一起演。”四漂亮老师推了推眼镜煞有介事，“既考验编剧能力，又考验表演能力。”  
“我先来！”烧饼十分积极，“首先，小孟儿演一个小寡妇——”话音未落就被四漂亮摁倒了一顿暴打。

“你自己爱这个搞破鞋的剧情别捎带别人行不行？小孟是寡妇，方谁呢你！？”

“……好嘛。那小孟演一个夜店老板，小黑短裤大白腿那种，贼拉带劲！”

“行！这个好！那接下来有一天老板病了去医院检查，你演医生，我演护士。”

俩人商量完了同时扭头看向孟鹤堂，六只眼睛（镜）里面精光四射，直看得孟鹤堂的尾巴骨一阵阵地泛酸。

“孟儿，该你了，你想演啥？(ﾉ´▽｀)ﾉ♪”  
“说出来，我俩一定满足你！说吧！(oﾟ▽ﾟ)o”

“……那我想演一个1。”

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 呼。  
> 一次演两个老攻累坏我这个猛1了。  
> 其实最开始这篇真的就是奔着速度七十迈去的，但是我这个一写现实向就忍不住探讨现实问题的毛病真的是深入灵魂，所以  
> 最后呈现给大家的就是这么一篇东西。
> 
> 搞饼四堂我真的是认真的。  
> 希望姐妹们给予我三联鼓励(✪ω✪)
> 
> 爱你们。


End file.
